


What Are You Waiting For? (Kiss Him! Kiss Him!)

by PeroxidePrincess (heretherewillalwaysbedragons)



Series: What Are You Waiting For? [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Don't Judge Me, FUTCT Era, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Minor Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman, My First Fanfic, Peterick, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Pete Wentz, Stage Gay, andy is so chill i love him, jealous pete, joe has a poly heart, or kill me either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherewillalwaysbedragons/pseuds/PeroxidePrincess
Summary: Pete's angry.Patrick is confused.Joe likes platonicaly kissing Patrick (seriously, the singer has amazing lips...he can't be blamed, right?)And Andy doesn't know what he got into when he signed up with this band.





	What Are You Waiting For? (Kiss Him! Kiss Him!)

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hi?  
>  This is my first fic on ao3 (but not in this fandom), I'm confused as to how everything works, and yeah. I'm also British, so sorry for any stray Britishisms (that I tried to edit out). And I suck at descriptions...and this is a super short fic..? Idk anymore  
> I also have an account on Wattpad: 21stCenturyFallOut , if you're interested.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 26/12/2018  
> can I just say thank you all so much for over 50 kudos >///<  
> also, I edited because i have a recently exposed habit of veering across tenses, so that should be fixed.

Pete is pissed.

Scratch that, he's _livid_.

And Patrick? (He may or may not have been kissed by Joe three minutes ago, it was gross, the guitarist was friend-zoned and rejected despite the accompanying screech of "No homo!". But that's besides the point.)

He's scared. Actually, who is he kidding? He's pretty fucking terrified. The twenty-one year old singer has no fucking clue what has set the bassist off but the main thing is that Pete is absolutely furious and they're onstage in five minutes. And a Pissed-Off Pete Wentz (yes, with capitals) on stage, with a (pretty large and heavy) bass could mean anything. Literally. So, Patrick locks gazes with Joe (who looks equally scared), draws a line across his throat, and they nod in unison.

_Don't do anything that might provoke him, you fuzzy haired idiot. I'd prefer to have a life longer than twenty-one years._

Then, he slings his guitar across his back, brushes his bangs into his eyes and jams his cap down even further. Soon after, their manager shoves them verbally out of the dressing room and backstage.

Joe and Patrick huddle together for protection against the oncoming Wentzian fury before the Devil himself, with a look of grim determination and smouldering eyes, shoves himself between them. Patrick is by now starting to feel more confused than scared but Joe looks absolutely horrified (until he notices Andy next to him and edges slowly closer to the stoic drummer)while Pete looks darkly smug and Andy...just seems faintly amused. With that, they're onstage.

The performance goes off pretty much without a hitch, but Pete...

Okay, Patrick is pretty much used to Pete's trademark Stage Gay (although he had had to run and, ashamed as he is to say it, jerk off the first few times (he's young, okay? And it's hard not to...yeah when your crush [love of his shitty life] is hanging all over you!), used to the kisses and the hugs, but this...is a whole new level. Like, "one-sided making out" level. Like, one-sided Frank and Gerard level. Pete doesn't stop at kisses, but fucking _bites his neck_ , licking gently over the spot, oh so discreet. Then, during Dance Dance, after "show me a little bit of spine", the bassist somehow manages to slip a hand under Patrick's shirt (without the fans noticing because if they did that would just be embarrassing...and would probably set of an unpleasant and awkward chain of events).

So Patrick frantically tells his young and annoyingly alert dick to calm the fuck down, because Pete can't and won't like (love?) him back.

Glancing back, Joe's eyes are pretty much bugging out of his head and even Andy looks slightly non-plussed.

Patrick thanks David Bowie and all the other Gods that his voice hasn't cracked (and his pants aren't tented), but he knows something big is coming, he's so confused as to why Pete's... doing whatever the fuck this is, but then-

"Thank you Pittsburg!" Pete yells (into Patrick's mic) "Thanks for having us! Hope to see you soon!" he winks at one of the girls in the front row, who swoons, - and they're being shoved off-stage as another band comes on.

As soon as they're off, Joe and Pete round on each other.

"Pete, what the fuck man-"

"I could ask you the same question." the bassist growls, grabbing Joe by his shirt and hauling him forward "Don't. Kiss. Him. Again. _Understand_?"

Joe sends Patrick his trademark 'wtf is going on?!' look as he nods frantically at Pete (who lets him go) and scampers toward the dressing room.

Gears are turning and pieces are clicking together in Patrick's head and the answer he gets is as much funny as it is unbelievable.

"Pete," he chokes out, trying very hard not to laugh "Are you...are you _jealous?_ "

Pete crosses his arms and scoffs, scowling at the floor and looking anywhere _but_ Patrick.

"Pete, why-" Patrick yelps as he's shoved backwards, into the wall, and is bracketed by Pete's arms, the bassist's face and strangely dark eyes just inches away from his own. Patrick swipes a nervous tongue over his lips and that's when he realises that Pete's eyes are on his _mouth._

_Oh my God this cannot be happening-_

"C-can I..?" anger falling away, Pete's expression is uncertain, doubt pooling in his hazel eyes.

"Yes." Patrick breathes.

And kisses him.

He finally understands all the cheesy teenage girls' ramblings about fireworks and whatnot, as when Pete's chapped lips gently move with his own, he feels like his heart is going to beat it's way out of his ribcage and he's so light-headed that he feels like he's floating-

They break apart, panting, and Pete's just staring at him in awe, pupils blown and lips slick and bruised.

"Do you...you really?" he asks tentatively. Patrick resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes." he murmurs breathlessly, and kisses him again.


End file.
